<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A chance to choose by UnumChuchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859282">A chance to choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnumChuchi/pseuds/UnumChuchi'>UnumChuchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa pride week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Wells is the best boy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa Pride Week, Clexa Pride Week 2020, F/F, I love the friendship between Raven Octavia and Clarke, In my head this was fun but somehow it ended being a bit angsty, Light Angst, Royalty AU, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnumChuchi/pseuds/UnumChuchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting drunk drinking beers when she hated beer was a terrible idea. But hey, considering that Lexa (Aka her ex-girlfriend, one of her closest friends and probably the love of her life) was getting married at that moment and Clarke couldn’t do anything to stop it, then getting drunk didn’t sound so bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa pride week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A chance to choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my first language and I wrote this very fast, sorry if there are some mistakes.<br/>I hope you like it!! All comments are welcome!!</p><p>Special thanks to Delmare who helped me to correct it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting drunk drinking beers when she hated beer was a terrible idea. But hey, considering that Lexa (Aka her ex-girlfriend, one of her closest friends and probably the love of her life) was getting married at that moment and Clarke couldn’t do anything to stop it, then getting drunk didn’t sound so bad.</p><p>Clarke sighed, regretting once again accepting Murphy’s advice. The beers were even more terrible than she expected. Close by, her friends didn’t have her problem. Monty and Jasper were chatting as always while Murphy flirted with Bellamy. The only one who wasn’t enjoying himself was Wells. Of course, he would be worried, after all, he was Clarke’s best friend. The boy stared at her trying to be subtle and failing. He wanted to say something but didn’t have the courage to say it.</p><p>Ignoring her surroundings, Clarke drank a little more and closed her eyes. For a moment, she imagined Lexa in her wedding dress. Her parents probably have chosen a traditional and white dress although the girl would be way better with a black one, or maybe a green one. Clarke also imagined Prince Roan next to her, both at the altar, and the church full of flowers.</p><p>What she couldn’t imagine was Lexa smiling. She remembered too well her expression when she told her that her parents were going to make her marry Roan. At that moment, she was so vulnerable and broken. So young but so tired of fighting against her parents.</p><p>Clarke finished her beer, finally feeling a bit dizzy but not better. Clarke was a simple high school student who had almost finished her last grade, she couldn’t do anything against the Woods, especially when Titus Wood was the brother of the fucking king. Lexa had tried and failed. In the end, no matter how much they wished things were different, they had lost the war even before the start.</p><p>So focussed on her depressing thoughts, Clarke didn’t see that Octavia and Raven had arrived until her two friends sat in front of her. Clarke groaned. Unlike her other friends, those two weren’t going to leave her alone drinking her problems away. “Go away,” she muttered, weakly.</p><p>“Clarke, the ceremony has started, but you still have time,” pointed Octavia.</p><p>“Time to do what? To arrive and say: ‘I’m against this wedding, please, stop it’?”</p><p>Raven nodded with a small smile. “We were thinking about something more badass, but yeah, that’s the idea.”</p><p>Clarke groaned again and took her beer forgetting that she had already finished. She was about to stand up to get another one when Wells grabbed her elbow. “Clarke, you should listen to them,” she pleaded, softly.</p><p>“Why?” She shouted louder than she should have. “Because I love her and I would love to spend my life with her? It doesn’t matter, her parents are too powerful and they will never allow it.”</p><p>“It matters because she loves you too,” replied Wells, softer than before.</p><p>“And you know what shouldn’t matter?” Asked Raven. Her smile had disappeared and now she looked angry and stubborn. “Her parents’ opinion. It’s Lexa who is going to marry, not them. She should make that choice.”</p><p>“The problem is that she doesn’t have a choice,” Clarke tried to explain. She was getting more and more upset.</p><p>Her three friends looked ready to talk at the same time, but in the end, it was Octavia who won. “Have you given Lexa a choice?”</p><p>Her words hit Clarke like a ton of bricks. No, she didn’t. She gave up without trying. Maybe that was what Lexa wanted when she explained about the wedding? Did she want Clarke to fight for her?</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, it’s too late now,” she babbled, fighting the urge to cry.</p><p>Wells, always the softer one of Clarke’s friends, took her hand. “Maybe in twenty minutes it will be, but we can still go to the church.”</p><p>“Why do you think we came here?” Asked Octavia. “To enjoy my brother and our drunk friends’ company? We have Raven’s van and the church is ten minutes from here.”</p><p>Clarke blinked, understanding what her friends were offering. She tried to ignore the hope that was growing inside her. “What if I went and she decides to stay?”</p><p>The girls exchange a meaningful look while Wells answered. “At least you would have given her a choice. And you won’t regret not trying.”</p><p>Her friends’ arguments made her stand up. Maybe in ten years she will move on and Lexa will become a memory, but maybe she’ll be haunted forever for the love she lost. At least, she’ll fight for once. “Fuck the Woods!” She shouted to the confusing looks of the people in the bar.</p><p>“And let’s hope tonight you will fuck Lexa Woods!” Shouted Raven, standing up too.</p><p>“Raven!” Protested Bellamy while the rest of the table laughed, even Monty and Jasper who didn’t know what was happening.</p><p>Full of determination, Clarke left the bar with Octavia, Raven, and Wells at her side, ready to fight for their future together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>∞</p>
</div>Lexa had been taught that love was a weakness. She believed that mantra for years until she met Clarke, who made her feel strong. Clarke, her dearest friend and lover. Clarke, the girl she wouldn’t see again. Clarke, who made her want to cry.<p>But Lexa Woods never cried, not even on her wedding day.</p><p>Beside her, Roan didn’t seem happy either. He had a cold expression, maybe even bored. Neither of them wanted that wedding, but princesses and princes never have a happy ending.</p><p>Lexa controlled her urge to sigh, conscious of the people that were watching her. This was an important event: the union between two members of royalty. Or, more exactly, the attempt of their families to gain benefits from the other. Benefits to Titus and Alexandria Woods. Benefits to Nia Ice. Benefits to the two families. Benefits to everybody but Roan and herself.</p><p>Lexa tried to focus on the words of the priest, after all, this was her wedding. However, her thoughts were with Clarke. Was she okay? Lexa knew she had broken her heart, but she hoped that the girl could move on and find someone more suitable for her. Even if, deep down, Lexa wished to be that person. She wanted to be with Clarke, hugging her, kissing her, making plans for the future…</p><p>As if she had been summoned for Lexa’s thoughts, suddenly the doors opened and Clarke entered the church. Lexa barely saw their three friends behind her, her eyes were fixed on the blonde. She looked terrified but determined.</p><p>Nobody tried to stop her because everyone seemed too confused to react. Thanks to that, the girl walked to halfway up the aisle. She stood there, in the halfway, her eyes shining with too many emotions.</p><p>“Lexa, I love you,” she said, loud enough to be heard by all the guests. “We are only eighteen, but I think that I will love you all my life. And even if I didn’t, I’m still thinking that you should follow for once your heart and not your head. Don’t do something you’ll regret.”</p><p>The surprise caused by Clarke’s entrance was broken and some people started whispering between themselves. Nia stood up, her face was red with rage. “What’s the meaning of this?!”</p><p>Although she had screamed, Lexa ignored her. In front of her, Clarke had extended her arm and Lexa only had to take eight steps to take it. Unconsciously, she took the first. With the second she had the help of Roan, who pulled her forward a little. After the fourth, she was running until she crashed into Clarke’s arms, who wrapped her arms around her and held her so tightly as if she feared that she was going to disappear.</p><p>Behind her, Lexa heard Titus and Alexandria’s voices. She had heard them enough. And she had obeyed them long enough. Eighteen years was too much time. She wanted a different life, the life Clarke was offering to her.</p><p>They only hugged for some seconds, both aware that they couldn’t stop there. They started walking toward the exit, but Titus grabbed Lexa’s elbow. Although the man always had his emotions under control, he looked furious. “Lexa, don’t you dare to throw your life away.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, that was your role,” replied Clarke, equally furious.</p><p>For the first time in her life, Lexa pulled away from her father. It was a reflex, something that if she had thought about it, she would have never done it. But once she was free, she just followed Clarke toward the open door where their friends were waiting for them.</p><p>The next events happened in a blur. She heard some insults and protests and Octavia may have punched a guest.</p><p>When Lexa became conscious of her surroundings again, she found herself in Raven’s van several streets away. Octavia was driving and Raven, next to her, couldn’t stop laughing. In the backseat, Wells was sitting in the far side and Clarke was in the middle, caressing Lexa’s hands.</p><p>“Clarke…” Muttered Lexa. Now that she was away, she started to feel the panic growing inside of her. What has she done? What will be the consequences?</p><p>Clarke cupped her cheeks, gently. “Hey, Lex.”</p><p>“What have I done…?”</p><p>“Something we should have done a long time ago.”</p><p>“They will never forgive me.”</p><p>“Lexa, I can’t promise you that everything will be okay,” she whispered. Her eyes were shining with tears and fear. “Maybe this is a big mistake…” Clarke took a breath. When she spoked again, she was more determined than afraid. “But you know what? This is OUR mistake, not theirs. This is our choice. And right now, I don’t regret it. And you?”</p><p>No, she didn’t. She should, but she didn’t.</p><p>“No.” Lexa closed the distance between them with a kiss. “I love you too, Clarke.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>